


Daisies

by SunshineBabie



Series: Lena and Toren Drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, No Angst, Other, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Some Plot, Soulmates, Surprise Kissing, has some plot, literally just pure fluff, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBabie/pseuds/SunshineBabie
Summary: "Why did you choose these?""Because they remind me of you."
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Lena and Toren Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829920
Kudos: 3





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lovely friend torey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lovely+friend+torey).



When you hear the word ‘daisy’, what do you think of? 

I think of a far away place, away from prejudice, away from stares and judgement, away from the life that we all know. Away from everyone but the one I love. The one person that cares about me, that understands me, that makes me come alive with possibilities. 

Toren. The love of my life.

God, I wish I could tell them how much they mean to me. But alas, no matter what, no amount of words can explain everything. 

“Lena, what are you doing outside?” Toren called from the door of the house. I always imagined we would live in a small cottage far inside the woods. Just us and our plants, living in harmony.

“Ah, I’m just...finishing something. You go back inside, it’s hot,” I waved them off as I kept the surprise from their eyes. 

Toren hummed before going back inside the house. I had to finish up what I was doing before they got suspicious. I wanted to give them a nice gift after all they’ve been through. They deserve so much more, but for now, this will do. 

A little string here. A little wrapping there. Some tape and it was done. I stared at the present in wonder. Should I make it a bit more extravagant or will that be too much? Maybe I shouldn’t give it to them at all. What if they don’t like it? 

No. Now is not the time to second guess myself. I stand up, tuck the present gently under my arms, and head inside. My hands and jeans covered in the slightest bit of dirt and my forehead probably sheened from sweat, but I was too happy to care. A little nervous yet full of so much excitement. I hope their face lights up when they see my gift.

Toren was sitting on the couch quietly watching TV. I snuck up behind them. 

“Baby?”

They whipped around a little startled. I smiled awkwardly before jutting out their present. They were quiet for a moment before taking it.

“Kitten? What?” Toren breathed out. They sounded shocked. 

I stood quiet, shifting on my leg awkwardly. 

“Well, I just thought that you would like them. I mean, you seemed stressed and upset lately and I just wanted to see you smile. It’s basic, I know,” I ran a hand through my hair as I squeaked out the rest of my reasoning. “But, I mean- you like them a lot and--yeah.”

I barely had a moment to collect myself before Toren was wrapping themself around me. I sighed as I hugged them back. 

“You like it?”

“Kitten,” Toren presses a kiss on my cheek. I could feel their smile and I couldn’t help but grin back. “I love them. You’re so- Wow, I love you.”

I pulled away just enough to peck their lips. “I love you too.”

We pulled out of our hug so Toren could look at their bouquet a bit better. They stared at them before questioning,

“Why did you choose these?” 

I only smiled as I looped my arms around their shoulders. 

“Because they remind me of you.”

Toren gaped at me, but I only shushed them with another kiss.

“You said it yourself baby. You like daisies because they’re so simple but perfect. That if you looked close enough, you could see so many details.” I pointed at one of the petals before continuing, “Each of the petals are different in style and it’s wonderful.”

“It’s just like you. You’re so perfect yet such a pure soul. You have so many details, from your backstory to your personality to how you behave and I love hearing and seeing each and every one of it. It’s wonderful being with you. So simple yet so perfect. God, I wish I could explain what I mean better, but ah-”  
Toren cut me off with a kiss. I let out a small noise of surprise, but soon enough melted into the touches. Each fluttering kiss and soft ‘I love you’s’. I smiled into the kisses, soft giggles escaping occasionally. 

We pulled away for a quick breather. I sighed before mumbling, 

“My precious flower. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Toren responded before they leaned in to kiss me again.

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little cheer up work for my best friend. I hope you enjoy this lots.
> 
> Love you :]


End file.
